Lucy's hidden identity
by the-fangirl-life
Summary: Lucy is hiding somehting. What could it be? And with Lisanna's return, will it all come to light? Add in a little romance some fun and adventure and you've got yourself a pretty good story. (at least that was what I was told)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I had just awoken from my deep slumber and had taken a look at the mini-calendar that I always keep on by bedside dresser. It was July 1.

"Yay! Today's the day!" I exclaim with obvious joy.

I get up from bed and start to look through my closet to find a cute outfit that would suit todays occasion. I eventually decide on an outfit that I got from the Celestial Spirit World. It's a strapless, white, dress that goes to mid thigh and has ruffles. the skirt of the dress is all ruffles. the are some spots of blue on it to. The sleeves are disconnected from the actual dress. It starts at the elbow and it goes a little ways farther than my wrist.( picture will be above or besides depending on the device you are currently using.) I decide to just simply put it up into two pigtails.

" I guess this will do for now." I mumble, "But still something feels wrong, like is something missing or am i missing something?

Hmm mm...I start to think for a while to decide whether something really is different or is it just my imagination.

~~~ like a millisecond later~~~

"OH! I know why it feels different. Natsu isn't here to bother me like he usually is. I guess it's not a bad thing, but it most definitely is strange. I wonder if something happened?"

I decided not to dwell on it and then I grabbed my keys and whip and started on my journey to the guildhall with a slight smile on my face and softly humming a very a familiar tune.( A/N: You will understand soon enough what the tune was without me having to tell you.) I arrive at the guild hall and see that everyone seems to be in a tizzy and crowded around something.

Hmmm? I wonder what's happened?

When the crowd starts to thin a little I see a young girl, about my age, with short white hair being hugged by a happy( not the cat, the emotion) Natsu, Mirajane, and Elfman.

Oh so this is where he was...You know what? She seems familiar to me. Like I've met her before, in my childhood.

Then it hit me.

"L-Lisanna?" I manage to get out.

She looks back and around trying to figure out who it was that called her name. When she sees me her eyes widen and she smiles .

"LuLu !"

We run towards each other and hug for like ever, silently crying, laughing, and smiling at the same time. The rest of guild looks at us confusion clear on their faces, well everyone except Master, Laxus, Mirajane, and Elfman. I guess that's mostly because as far as they knew, we had never met each other, considering that I had joined the guild long after Lisanna's "death"/ disappearance. But they don't know absolutely everything that had happened to me in the past, they only know what happened at the Heartfilia estate. They don't know that I had a history before that. They don't know that Jude Heartfilia was never my real/ actual father. Even I don't know who my real father is. That was the one thing I could never remember when I finally got back all my memories.

OOOOO

What could Lucy mean When she says got back all her memories... should I put that in the next chapter or should it become clear later in the story if she ever has to tell her friends about her real life and history? You choose... Also If you guys have any suggestions from the upcoming chapters then do tell... Oh and I probably should have done this later but I forgot...

DISCLAIMER:

Fairy Tail and the characters do not belong to me they belong to HIRO MASHIMA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is just the disclaimer saying that I don't own Fairy Tail (sadly) and that it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I know I've already said it but I'll say it again, if there is anything you guys need to tell me or if you have a suggestion, feel free to private message me or even email me. :) Thanks for reading and here is chapter 2 enjoy!

(Lisanna's P.O.V)

Me and Lucy finally break our hug and turn around only to find a befuddled guild. We sneak a glance at each other then bust out laughing. Everyone seemed to get even more confused by this, but by now we can't stop laughing, we were far too gone.

\- 10 minutes later-

We were finally able to calm down from that little (lol) laughing fit. We look around only to find that everyone was still in the same position they were in 10 min ago.

"Hey Lulu" I called to Lucy

"hmmm what is it Lis-chan?" Lucy replies

"Um...do you think we should tell them?"

"Oh... ha ha ha, I guess maybe we should." she said looking a bit flustered and nervous.

 _Oh I can probably guess why._ (A/N: italics mean what the person is thinking in their mind, and if you couldn't guess, Lisanna already knows the truth.)

"Okay, now I am very confused, will someone please explain what is going on and how two know each other" shouted Macao and a few other members of the guild that I couldn't recognize

"Yeah, and what is it you want to tell us?" exclaimed a well known Baka (lol I bet you can all figure out who it was that shouted that.)

"Well, if you'd all just Shut Up , maybe we could tell you!" Lucy and I say in perfect unison.

" Besides, it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversation, especially when they are talking in private." I hear Lucy scolding Natsu, but he deserves it.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I go over to where Natsu is and start scolding him.

"Baka" I say while smacking him on the head.

"Oi, what was that for Luce?" he says while rubbing the newly formed bump that is on his head while sounding completely and utterly dumbfounded, I mentally Face-palm.

"it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversation, especially when they are talking in private." I reply.

" Well you shouldn't be talking out in the open like that , someone would be bound to hear727/925+96.-69/5884588/8888 you." By now I'm mentally seething, but being the dense idiot he always is, he doesn't notice. _He should be thanking the lord that I wasn't Erza, who knows what she would have done to him by now. I mentally sweat-drop._

" We were whispering" I say, " No one else heard us, which means you were eaves dropping." _Ha lets see him find something to say about that._

"But I'm a dragon-slayer, you know my hearing is enhanced" ( lol who knew that Natsu knew the word enhanced.) _Fudge sticks. I forgot about that, but oh well. He may be right, and have a point, but he forgot one tiny detail. I am a girl, there was no way I'm losing this argument._

" It doesn't matter, you could've ignored us, also, if you aren't focusing on a conversation you can't use that hearing of yours, which means you were eavesdropping." _Hahaha caught him there, I smirk._

" How did you know about the hearing thing? Only dragons and the slayers know about that... Not that I am saying that I eaves dropped, cuz I totally didn't." _CRAP23893/6+_

" I-I didn't, but now I do." I stutter

"Oh haha, that was smart." _*phew* thank goodness he's so dense. That was really close, be more careful lucy, you were almost caught, and then where would you be.(_ A/N: hmmm what could she be talking about, what is it that Lucy is hiding?)

"Thanks Natsu, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven and free to go, You still have to apologize for eavesdropping."

" But-" He didn't have a chance to finish for I interrupted him.

" No buts, and that's final."

"But-" I interrupt him once more.

" WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SAY!" I growl, by now I know he's scared, I can see his adam's apple quivering, and beads of sweat are coating his forehead, he's getting flustered, and I know that I am surrounded by a dark aura and that the look in my eyes can put even Erza to shame. _Mwahahaahahahaha._ A girl could get used to this.

( In Natsu's mind: S-Sc-Scary L-Lucy! Run for it Natsu you're gonna die if you don't:'(...AAAAAAAAA!)

"WELL!" I screech

" I-I'm s-sorry Luce, I didn't mean to, honest"

I smirk. _Ha I win._

" Well then ok, apology accepted, hehe." I then flash him one of my special smiles and he sweat drops.

( In Natsu's mind: Wow Lucy, your emotions changed so fast *sweatdrop*)

 _Ok hey guys it's the author, sorry for the short chappy, but since I have no writing skills, almost all of them will be short, but to make up for it, I will try to make up for it by updating often, like every week or even more. K guys thanks for reading . Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Lisanna's P.O.V)

I Look over at where Lucy and Natsu are and I start to chuckle to myself. They are so childish. I look around and notice that everyone else is also staring at the silly pair trying to stifle the laughs that were threatening to come bursting out, while some are only smirking. _*sigh*Those two are so cute. They'd make the most adorable couple._ I suddenly felt a sharp pang of pain in my heart. _What the hell is this pain? Am I getting_ sick?( A/N: No you dumb-ass, sorry, excuse my french, i meant, No you dolt) Oh well. I decide to put it off till later, because right now we need to get this back on track.(see chapter 2)

"Hey LuLu, come over here we still need to tell them."

" Oh yeah, you're right, I'm comin." I can tell she is still slightly nervous about having to tell them. so I say to her " If it makes you feel better you can leave out those few details, just tell our story, OK?" I can tell she's relieved by my decision.

*relieved gasp* " Whew, Thank you Lis-Chan, I will."

"TELL US WHAT!" The whole guild shouts. Me and Lulu both sweat-dropped. *hehe*

" DUMB-ASSES!, You were the ones who had wanted us how we know each and to explain things!" we both shouted in unison. the guild sweat drops. "oh yeah, ah he-he, whoopsies." they sheepishly say, the embarrassments evident in the light pink blush on most of their faces. once again Lulu and I sweatdrop.

" Lulu, I think you should explain" I say to her, cuz frankly, I don't think I'll be able to handle the headache.

"Hai!"

, "HAI"..."So I guess I should start at the beginning. So this is back before my mother, Layla, had died, and back before Lisanna, MiraJane, and Elfman moved to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail. Mira probably remembers this but I doubt Elfman does. But like I had said, This is before all that crap. I was really young, so like maybe around 5, and I was still living on the Heartfilia Estate, But back the property was a few acres smaller than it currently is right now. So, there were still a few small houses in the surrounding area. But I didn't think that anyone who had lived there had, had children with them, so I was always pretty lonely. Then one day while I was outside playing with a ball with one of my younger maids, I had accidently kicked the ball a little too hard, and it had flown right into the forest. The maid had told me to stay where I was while she went to get one of the men that worked on the property to get the ball. But the first seconds she was gone, had felt like an eternity. So, I decided not to wait for her, and instead I ventured into the dark forest unaccompanied. I had found the small ball pretty deep in the forest in this strange, and big clearing smack in the middle of the forest. Since I was still young, I hadn't thought of why there would be a random clearing in a densely packed forest like this one, though looking back on it, I should have. Anyways, I had found the ball in that clearing, I picked it up and was about to leave when a forest vulcan appeared. It was very pervy and kept saying the word women. There was no water near, so I couldn't summon aquarius, and she was the only strong spirit that I had. I was very scared and I thought I was gonna die. But at that moment 3 young kids appeared and use their magic to defeat the vulcan and save me. Those kids were the Strauss siblings. Ever since that day, we have all been the best of friends. Especially me and Lisanna. Not long after, my mother got sick and past away." When she got to this part Lucy was tearing up a bit but she hadn't even noticed, and it seems like no one else had either. " After she had died my dad became a workaholic and a greedy, selfish man. I was no longer allowed to go outside and play with my friends. So we didn't see each other very often any more. Not too long after, Their mother had died and they had moved away to Magnolia, and then joined FairyTail. That was actually one of the many reasons as to why I ran away from home. You all know the first reason, and the second reason was to find my old friends." I finally finnished telling the story and I now seem to be a bit out of breath.

"ok, so what is the third reason then?" asked Natsu who can't seem to get his head wrapped around the story. Lisanna and I exchange a nervous look.

" Umm...That is not important."

"Oh, ok, but Luce, how come you never told me that you and Lisanna knew each other and that you were friends?" I mentally sweatdrop at how easily he bought that.

"Well, you never asked, and I didn't think it was important. Besides, you are kind of off topic right now."

"Huh what are you talking about?" I mentally sweatdrop again. seriously, just how stupid is this guy.

"Well you guys asked us to tell you how we met, and I did, so I don't really need to explain anything else. now do I?"

"Uh.. I guess? " he dumbly replies. We had run out of things to say so now everything was weird. We just all kind of stood there looking at each other like, now what?

-AWKWARD SILENCE.-

OK guys there is chapter 3, sorry for the long wait. And if you had read the previous authors note, then you know what it is that I want you to comment about. And If you have any suggestions as to what I can add into the story please pm me, I'm starting to get a little bit of a writer's block. ok I guess that's all. Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

(No one's P.O.V)

It was late in the evening and everyone was drunk from celebrating Lisanna's return. The past-out bodies littered the floor. Even Natsu and Gray were out cold. The only ones that weren't were : Lucy, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Juvia , and the exceeds. They all sweat dropped at their drunk guild-mates. When they were about to part ways and say their goodbyes, Levy suggested that they have a sleepover to catch up and hangout like the good old days. They all eagerly agreed and decide that they would have it at Lucy's apartment at around 22:00( it is currently 20:30). They all then hurried home to get started on their packing and stuff. To make it more fun Lucy decided to invite some of their friends from the other guilds, so mainly Yukino and Chelia ( so that Wendy would have someone closer to her age to hang with.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

To make it more fun I decide to use a few communication lacrima to call up our friends Yukino and Chelia from the other guilds and invite them to join us at our sleepover. I was also going to invite Kagura but then I remembered that she was with her boyfriend Jake on vacation ( I know he is not real but bear with me). ( I also had another little surprise for the girls. *smirk*). So I called them up. We've all been good friends since the Grand Magic Games. So I call both of them with the lacrimas and they quickly answer.

" Hey Lucy, what's up? " they say in unison. THey noticed what they had just done. We look at each other and bust out laughing like maniacs. Soon after we start to calm down and wipe away the tears with our fingers. " wow that was fun. We haven't done that in a while ey girls. I kinda missed it ." Yukino says with a soft smile. Me and Chelia both nod and return the smile." ok so anyways Lucy, why is it you called us?" Yukino asks

" Oh well you see us girls are having a sleepover to hangout and to celebrate Lisanna's return. And I thought that it wouldn't be much fun without you guys. So will you come?" I asked them. They nodded frantically and said, " Yeah! We wouldn't miss it!" they yelled, their voices reflecting enthusiasm.

I give them an evil smirk and say, " Great! you had better be there or else you will not survive to see another sunrise." I growl at them. I then give them my biggest and sweetest smile and say, "Kay!"(A/N: Wow, so bipolar *sweat drops*) They start to get a little freaked. They give me a nervous and hesitant smile, then quickly shut off the call. I smirk in victory. I then notice that there is still another hour before the girls have to come. _Great. Now I can let Mira in on my plan, I'm sure she'd love to help._ ( here is a hint as to what the plan is : OTPs canon) I arrive at the Strauss house and find both Mira and Lisanna in their rooms packing. Lisanna then finally took notice of my presence.

" Oh hey Lucy. What brings you here? I thought that there was still another hour until the start of the sleepover." Lisanna says her brows scrunched together in a manner indicating confusion.

" Yeah, you're correct but there was something that I needed to talk to Mira about, preferably in private." When Mira hears this her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"To see me? Well what is it that you need Lucy?" She asks completely befuzzled.

"We need to talk in private." I say so I quickly pull her outside, away from all the windows and the doors.

"Ok, we are alone. So what is it already. Spill the beans!" she says getting a little impatient. I take a minute to look around us to make sure that no one is eavesdropping on our conversation. Once I was positive that there was no one around I proceeded.

" Well, you see MIra, I have this plan of sorts." I secretly say. She is still confused. with an eyebrow raised she asks, "What type of plan? What is it about? What for?"

I choose my words carefully. I don't want to reveal too much but just enough so she knows what the plan is about. " Well, let's just say that tonight I'm gonna be playing a small game of matchmaker." I say crossing my arms, putting all my weight on one hip, I smirk then wink at her.

Her face lights up and she grins. _Hmmm I guess that she understood._ " Well! What's the plan Lucy! What are you gonna do! How! When! Where!" She starts blabbering obviously excited and fangirling. I let out a small chuckle.

" Woah there Mira, calm down. Besides, this is why I'm here. I'm going to need your help. I'm going tell you what I have in mind." I slowly lean in towards her to quietly tell her what I had planned...

*whispering* "Well, It's going to happen at my house during the sleepover. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC!

Hey my fellow fangirls and Otakus!

Sorry it took too long to update but while I was typing and practically done, all of it deleted, and I had forgotten to save so I had to start all over, so It's not as good as it originally was. The 5 chapter will be updated sometime before next Wednesday. Also a heads up I have decided To make this a Rogue x Lucy story. If you have something against it then please tell me and Then I could probably make another story to suit your shipping. I would also like to say that personally I do not ship this I am a hard core Nalu, so please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima.!

Goodbye! Have a great weekend guys!


	5. Chapter 5

(Mira's P.O.V)

I am so excited! Lucy's plan is brilliant (A/N: Haha you don't get to know the plan :p ) The girls won't know what hit them. Lucy leaves and I rush back inside to my sister's side.

"Hey Lisanna, I'm back!

"Oh hey Mira. Lucy already left?" she asks

" Mmhm" I say nodding my head at her.

" Oh, OK" she replies. " Well what is it she wanted to talk to you about?" she asks me

 _Oh dang it! I didn't expect her to ask that. Quick Mira think of something fast!_ "Oh well, she just came to tell me that we should bring an extra pillow and maybe some tissues too." Yus! I mentally cheer myself. Totally nailed it. (A/N: -_-)

"o-ok." she says skeptically, her reply came out more like a question then a statement.

(3rd person's P.O.V)

Mira of course didn't notice it and went back to being her original and happy self. The only thing different, this time, being her now swelled ego.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I just left Mira's. _Man, I just hope she doesn't spill anything to Lisanna. I can't wait for tonight._ I look at my watch and find that there is only half an hour left until the girls arrive. "Shish kabobs" I silently curse myself. _I've got to get to the guild quickly or else the plan might fail! I think to myself._

I run to the guild as fast as I could and to my relief all the guys were still there and they had finally woken up and were sober. I pull aside Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel and Jellal,( who is now free thanks to me *wink, wink* though no one knows why except for Jellal and Master, but i told them to keep it a secret.) I then got out a lacrima to call Sting and Rouge. I was going to tell them about the plan. *wink wink* (haha ain't I cruel)

"ok guys, are you all listening. " They all nod their heads yes.

" What is it Bunny Girl? I was fighting Flame Brains over there and was about to win too." I sweat drop at the everlasting nickname.

" You were not! I was So going to beat you Metalhead." I guess you know who this is.

"were not!"

"Was so!"

" Was Not!"

" Was To!"

" Ash Brains!"

"Metal Head!"

"Flame Heads"

"Bot Head"

"Fa-"

Just then their petty little fight was interrupted.

"ENOUGH, You idiots! Why don't you just shut up so we can hear what Lucy has to say!" We were surprised at the person who yelled, for it was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ROUGE!

We were so surprised, even Sting was. Rouge was usually so quiet that you'd normally forget that he was in the room in the first place. Anyways...

"Thank you Rouge." I cheer and give him my sweetest and warmest smile. For a few seconds there. (after she spoke) I thought I had saw a hint of pink on his cheeks, but I must have been imagining things cuz the next time I looked, he had his usual poker face plastered on his face. _Hmmm, I guess I had imagined it._ " OK anyways, what I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted." I shouted that last part and glared at Gajeel and Natsu, emitting a deadly aura. They gulp and shrink back, ever so slightly. I then continue with my speech"...is that the girls are all coming over to my house tonight for a sleepover. And I have a surprise activity planned for them. But I need help, so you all need to come help me at around, 22:30." I didn't even bother to give them a chance to reply. "KAY! I hope you can all come!" I say still smiling. Then one idiot decides to speak up. It was Sting.

" But Blondie, I was going to go somewhere today." He whines. Everyone else instantly tries to shush and shut him up, for they know how I can act when provoked, or when I get mad and he of all people should know too. Of course, he is so dense he doesn't get the hint soo...oooooooh demon Lucy incoming at 5...4...3...2...1...0

"I said, I hope you can all come!" I say through my now clenched teeth. While tightly clutching my hands in fists and shaking slightly, and emitting a dark and powerful aura. Finally getting the hint that he has no choice in the matter, he gulps and quickly nods.

"Uh huh, yup, I'm coming. I have absolutely nothing to do." He quickly spits out. The other boys sweat drop and his bipolar antics.

" Ok then." I said. I smiled, turned around, the started to run out of the guild. Before I got to the door, I turned my head around and waved back at the boys giggling, and still running. They all turn towards each other, shrug, then disperse, while Sting and Rogue just hang up.

YAY I updated!

Ok hey Minna, Veronica here! I hope I didn't keep you guy waiting! The next chapter will be updated sometime this week. Also, I have a bit of a writer's block, so if you have any ideas, please message me. Or email me at : veronica.

Sorry if I forgot to mention any thing. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
